


baby chick

by thelunaticghost



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelunaticghost/pseuds/thelunaticghost
Summary: Nino And Adrien are out Christmas shopping
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	baby chick

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse i just love them 
> 
> merry christmas!!!

“There you are dude! I thought I lost you again.” Adrien heard Nino’s voice and saw him weave his way through the crowd towards him, his face split in a grin, his usual hat replaced by a winter hat, and carrying two wrapped falafels, still steaming.

“You left me right here.” Adrien rolled his eyes, and took one of the wrapped sandwiches as soon as Nino reached him.

“Woah, doesn’t your dad feed you?” Nino asked, trying to look offended but failed, his eyes softening.

“Nope.” Adrien replied, taking a bite out of the sandwich, and started walking towards the metro station, holding the bags tight. “So where do we go next? I still have time.”

The two had headed out together to do Christmas shopping early to avoid the crowd. Adrien had been excited, it was his second time Christmas shopping (last time Alya and Marinette had been with them too), third time with Nino, and for the first time as his boyfriend.

Just that thought made him giddy, his body tingling with joy.

“How about Champs-Élysées?” Nino proposed.

“Wouldn’t it be too crowded?”

“It’s just five thirty. You said you had time right?” Nino finished his sandwich.

“Okay.” he caved.

“So that’s settled then!” Nino exclaimed, smiling at him. Adrien beamed back at him, his face puffing up as he still had the falafel in his mouth.

Nino laughed. “You are so cute.” He booped his nose. “Let me hold the bags.”

Adrien swung the bag away from his reach, vigorously shaking his head.

“C’mon, you are eating and you have been carrying them around since the start. Give them to me.” Nino made to grab again but Adrien paced forward, stubbornly clutching the bags.

He heard Nino groan behind him and mutter something under his breath.

“I want to hold them.” Adrien pouted at him.

“You are eating and holding the bags and I am just walking empty handed.” Nino frowned at him, and added. “I want to hold your hand, dummy.”

Adrien finished his sandwich in one bite, stuffed the wrapper in his pocket, cleaned his hand on his jeans, and offered it to Nino.

“ _Mon bébé poussin._ ” Nino chuckled, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. “Let’s get you to the station.” He tugged him back, heading towards the station they had walked past while bickering.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Mon bébé poussin._ : my baby chick


End file.
